


Amelia

by Roken_bastet



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet
Summary: ▲一次失败的私奔。也是一次完美的周末出游。▲一对不太合格的恋人的故事。▲胜利属于放得开的人。▲他们太真了
Relationships: Frank Castle/Johnny Blaze
Kudos: 4





	Amelia

布雷泽轻轻在正前方的虚空中画下一条线，在幻觉中让它延展，从尚在震颤疼痛的心脏一直拉扯到无穷远处，穿过雨后带有孢子气息的空气，蔓延在月光和尘埃间，穿过时间和空间，把空气和冷暖划分开，把生机与死亡链接起来。  
麦田里有泥土香气，凉风吹动月光下的麦穗，黯淡的幽蓝色波动如熟睡裸女身上的法兰绒毛毯。麦穗摇动中发出的细小声响如黑暗中游魂的窃窃私语，大都是重复无意义的字句，支离破碎而无比执着，紧紧纠缠急切地呼唤却早已失去确切的目标。  
这里昆虫止啼，天上没有星星，秋霜般的月亮照着他披着死寂前行，雨后的泥水如同腐朽的手指，不厌其烦地拖拽着他的鞋跟。山脉是沉默的守望者，狼群的夜晚高歌的嚎哞便是山脉在黑夜中闪动着磷磷火光的眼睛，因此长啸回荡到哪里，山脉的种子就在哪里生根发芽。  
雨水沾湿他。  
又一个被抛弃抑或自我抛弃的凌晨的夜晚。山谷里升起白雾，怀里的大衣尚且还有热度，他顺着记忆中小路的一道跌撞而行，摔倒、抑或擦伤。身上的血渍闻起来就像铁锈，像他回到昆廷嘉年华时推开大门闻到的腐朽气息。欢愉之后的脱力使他眩晕，但当他乘上机车，逃离幽暗和夜晚的追捕时，就像东非草原上那些后踢扬起尘埃的的冲向悬崖的矫健野马，就像那些派队上嗑药磕过头了的，瞳孔紧缩，眼神疯狂，放声大笑的该死的年轻人，就像云中飞行的龙，穿过苍天用翅膀遮蔽光芒投下致幻的阴影，一样地洒脱爽快不受束缚。  
因为强尼布雷泽是掌管凌晨两点的神。  
夜兰籍雨盛放，馥郁在夜晚中艳压群芳，夺走林间皇后的桂冠。发动机的怒号惊起巢中鸟竞相乱鸣。枝头开始骚动，被跳跃的动物踏落些许树叶，引起断裂抑或刮擦的脆响。眼里映射着烈焰般的夜行动物发出应敌的咆哮或尖叫，嘶嘶地撕破寂静。未曾收到恐吓的萤火点亮在夜空里，在远处或明或暗地交相示意。  
这一定是世界上最失败的私奔。强尼一手毁了它，因为他唾弃自己的所作所为，将它归于一时的狂热与血涌，扔垃圾一样扔进背后的谷仓，径直投到他那不值一提的糟糕过往里去。然而弗兰克卡斯特的大衣——他的战利品——却不识相地依旧热度未褪。  
当他们来到这里的时候，他暗自发誓自己要隐藏在群山与鲜花之中，不再漫步在纽约街头，像快溺死的人一样仓促呼吸着氧气珍稀得如同来自加利福尼亚一般的工厂废气似的糟糕空气，不要在令人眩晕啸叫中体会心脏即将跳出胸膛的感受，不要在灵魂穿过绞肉机般的痛苦后拖着像一滩浆糊似的大脑跌撞进酒吧灌醉自己。他还是抱着一丝侥幸，以为那些金银花支撑的天罗地网能为他建起属于德鲁伊教徒的教堂。侥幸藤蔓和灌木能够阻隔指甲刮擦拖拽内脏的声音，能够阻挡巴比伦和红龙的交姌与淫荡尖叫。他甚至还编起花环织出捕梦网，阻挡梦魇夜晚的游行活动。  
最后他只能万分沮丧地承认一个恶灵骑士想在这个他妈的该死的深蓝色星球上停下天旋地转是极不现实的——何况人口数量都快要高过树木了。就像关于他亲爱的罗克姗，就算他喝醉之后喝地面亲密接触五音不全地哼起故乡小调也不能体验一把《僵尸新娘》然后把谁从坟墓召唤出来。烈焰支起今夜狂欢的篝火后，还是原路回家睡觉比较好，就像party hard go的游戏剧情，没有必要守着内脏外露的尸体看星星。  
可惜强尼布雷泽还没有变态到像那些标准自由美利坚连环杀人魔那样毫无感触，当他失态的时候他基本也不清楚，可能会难免有那么一两次被什么东西刺激到然后哭得像死了亲妈实际上也死了亲妈或者对哪个运气不太好的路人造成成吨恐吓与暴击，反正他身高和体格都达不到称王称霸的标准，因此打架一向是偏向于以打得疼为基准而不是注意形象是否优雅，踹膝盖断子绝孙脚也无所谓，对武器也没什么挑剔，酒吧惯例是抄起什么使什么，自然打起架来看起来毫无章法却格外凶残。  
这就是一切的起因。  
他脑子不太好使的时候一拳打在了他亲爱的端着茶水赶来收拾狼藉的焦头烂额的老朋友面门中央。也不知道到底是谁，也没什么原因，就是想打人，揍就完事了。实际上强尼不知道的是其实是他不仅以争取蓐烂对方衣料的力度拽着尊敬的卡斯特先生的衣领往上窜着打人，他还带骂的，骂得很凶，以下体为武器，攻击对方祖宗十八代那种，好像谁欠了他八辈子血账实际上也被谁欠了八辈子血账。  
然后他也挨打了，被一耳光扇那张暴怒得像只甜橙的脸上着实有点晕——他的老朋友向来属于会还手甚至提前还手的那型，然后他亲爱的老朋友把着他那件有失维护的破烂皮衣鹞子抓小鸡似的把他提溜出去了。  
“纸杯蛋糕。”  
就裹着大衣从大雨中钻过来的卡斯特先生抵达现场的视角来看，场面还是相当精彩纷呈。大概像是疯狗闯进了鸡窝的农家奇趣，桌子板凳都失去了应有的摆放方式，机车明星醉酒闹事到不是什么怪奇事件，但是那团不经打理的金色中长发真是纠缠如野草，身高不过一米七八的男人拎着单腿座椅，脸上黑眼圈泥点子眼泪酒精挂彩的伤口一样不少，吕布在世般站在壮烈牺牲的水果拼盘和啤酒杯之间，角落几个瑟瑟缩缩话都说不清楚的年轻人看起来明显心灵创伤远大于肉体伤害。  
Jesus.他揉了揉太阳穴。  
他要了杯茶水，皱着眉头瞥了眼情形，心里寻思还好对面石乐志的是那个脾气火爆并且哭起来之后战斗力指数级上升的小个子男人而不是那个咄咄逼人恨不得把周围人全咬死的冒火骷髅头，还能给他一点调动口舌的机会。他摇了摇杯子，又看了看当晚MVP，咽了口唾沫，尽量让表情呈现得自然一点，强尼布雷泽到底是磕了什么魔药，才能让那个金发碧眼的小男孩几十年后一点也没变，嗯哼，除了性格更为阴郁晦涩以及像疯狗撵鸡一样站在这里。  
“嘿，今晚月色……”  
然后他差点没离开这个美好的世界。  
恋人，是有特殊意义的一群人。她们吵嚷嬉笑，是蜜糖，天使，和珍宝匣，又承受着不应当的孤独与恐惧，却始终像麻雀般无畏于严冬，或许有过遗忘与忽视，是他们的软肋和阿喀琉斯之踵。强尼不是喜欢挑事的人，他更可能在廉价公寓里沉默着饿死自己，但是罗克姗是他的盾牌和指南针，当那个女孩放声大笑起来，他就被从地狱的阴风中唤回，飞过漫漫长夜去追逐她心跳的节拍。他们却最终看着她们被轻易夺走，看着玫瑰花瓣穿过指缝，飘散在风中。无论是追悔莫及也好，无论是自怨自艾也罢。  
或者是因为被那些无知者勾起了痛苦的回忆，回忆起指尖仍然残留的花香。没有人知道这个通常极其被动的受害者当晚突然动手的原因，就像其他那屈指可数的几次一样。  
雨还在下，所以弗兰克是淋着暴雨拎着这条此刻一声不吭面色阴沉的咸鱼用脚开门回到安全屋的。脸上挨的那一拳还在隐隐作痛，但是对于他来说算是标准而合乎理想的见面仪式，也不是很清楚什么时候开始破破烂烂遍体鳞伤对他来说已经成为了惯例活动。把几十年没见的老友拖回这个不为外人而考量的所谓的“家”算是极不理智的行动，但是管它呢——递了条湿毛巾扔给深陷进沙发里脸上爬满忧郁眉毛拧作死结的金发男人——要是他这么不识相就把他扔回他那破烂公寓自生自灭。他又嗅到了把整张脸都埋进帕子里仿佛要捂死自己再囫囵抹了两把的前者身上那股可笑的甜橙香气。  
“你要回去吗？”他接回毛巾转身搓洗完挂回不锈钢架，回头才发现对方已经蜷缩着睡着了，皱缩着看起来就像那些大都市街角垃圾桶旁的流浪猫。  
直到熬到下午，惹是生非的罪魁祸首才努力挣扎着从眼皮中咧开一条缝，从毛毯边缘探出半个蓬松混乱的脑袋，紧张地打探情况，准备像经历过无数次的那种异地苏醒然后拔腿冲刺着溜走。但是这次迎接他的是当头一掌打得他缩回毯子下。  
“你小子又想干嘛？开溜？你是不准备补偿我脸上那一拳了？”  
屋主带着开玩笑的语气调侃道，说着就摁住毯子边缘，借助体型把这个畏畏缩缩的人形寄居蟹困死在温暖的毛毯下，直到对方半恼地挣扎出一只手臂在他脸上乱摸才网开一面把对方放出来，柔软的金发乱得像经历了几百年岁月的蜘蛛网，后者皱着眉嘟囔了几句又控制不住傻笑起来。他们的相处大都停留在漫无边际的日常交流，如果不是因为还勉强算得上是平静的半个月时光，他们大概会又各自回到既定轨道上。强尼布雷泽相当擅长这个，装作无事发生，扮成一个没有过去的人，躲进某个小小的一方天地。  
直到有一天事情又开始混乱起来。就像每一次该死的生活灾难一样，然而复仇之灵向来对纽约城并没有所谓的依恋，DOGMA不是限制它的理由。这里每夜的骚动，重低音的狂轰滥炸，马蹄靴踩在光滑地面上的脆响，迷离的酒精气息，混乱的粉绿二色的霓虹灯，该死的数字大屏幕致敬着喧闹不休的数码国王与皇后，衣着暴露的舞女，氙气大灯中充满荷尔蒙的尖叫都在催促着他毁灭一切，而看着他们彼此杀戮，何尝不是另一种享受。  
何况他们不是这里唯二能够解决这场无聊骚乱的人选。  
所以他说，他请求，他拽着对方的衣角恳求。他希望他和弗兰克一起离开这里。  
后者最开始视之为无理取闹，但是等到他转过头，他能够轻易从那双几乎透明的蓝眼睛里读出无限悲怆，年长者能够感觉到他在发抖，迫切地想要离开，不是因为恐惧罪恶的强大，而是恐惧平静生活的不堪一击，那些人心中最宝贵却最脆弱的东西，那些一碰就碎的小玩意儿。年长者默许了，他才发现对方攥住他衣角早已攥得骨节发白。  
但猫科动物总是会不自觉的追逐背影并且将其误认为猎物。愚蠢者总是擅长将离开误认为软弱，愚蠢者也将为之付出难以遗忘的代价。因为没有什么能阻挡他们的到来，也自然没有什么能阻挡他们的离开。  
不过是又一个带着血腥气息的愉快的周末出游而已。他们跌跌撞撞地冲进谷仓，带着血迹和伤疤，亲吻着纠缠着倒在那些麦垛上。黑暗给了他蓬勃生长的温床。他试探对方的身体，那热度在吸引他的指尖，让他的触碰蛇一样游走那些纠缠的肌肉和伤疤上。他想要知道那到底是什么，弗兰克吸引他的原因到底是什么，让他瞳孔紧缩呼吸急促体温上升，让他不可抑制地挺腰，热浪冲刷着腹股沟，如此迫切地渴望与对方互相结合，彻底融为一体，难以形容的渴求，几乎不被满足就要引起疼痛，早已超出所谓的肉欲之欢。  
他几乎是意识不清地抽掉弗兰克的皮带，一把抓住对方的下体，然后立刻囫囵地争取将硕大的肉棒整根吞下，引起他亲爱老友的喘息惊讶和嘲笑。  
“见鬼，你简直像饿了半个月的狼。”  
金发男人几乎是将他的九英寸一吞到底，而他也丝毫不怀疑对方蛮不讲理的决心。滑嫩的口腔包裹着青筋暴起的怪蛇，舌苔擦过尖端却无视传来的震颤吮走苦涩的前液，坚定地继续取悦，他不禁为这番热情感受到难言的罪恶，试图向后退缩却因为快感自脊柱向上满溢不自觉地向内送入。年长者不禁想起那些美式恐怖片中的神经病主妇，眼神中全是亢奋，好像下一秒就要扑到跟前来，瘦削但是流淌着动物般的渴望，仿佛穿着围裙的人皮野兽。  
直到腥咸炸开在口中被强尼咽下，上气不接下气地咳嗽起来。这种失控感始终阴魂不散地纠缠着金发男人，狂热和盲目不是他正常的作风，但他现在觉得自己快要饿疯了，依旧能感受到像是有许多手臂快要从胃中冲出，去取得那丰盛的，近在眼前的，他现在就想得到的，隐藏在抽动的皮肤、猩红的肌肉以及结缔组织后的某种事物。  
他不由得将脸埋进手掌里，好好冷静一下。他几乎能听到扎坦诺斯在暗处带有嘲讽意味的轻笑，就像夏夜森林里的猫头鹰。天啊，他不想因为自己毁了这个美妙时刻。年长者的臂弯淹没了他，他才回过神低头去亲吻那些斑驳的伤痕和新增的伤口，思考它们是怎么来的，是哪个胆大包天的杂种在这里留下了痕迹，想象年长者走在大街上的步幅，大衣在他身上的厚度，他说话的口吻，他扣动扳机时牵扯的肌肉。  
Amelia也是像强尼布雷泽这样逃跑的吗？同她的情人一起，躲进那些山丘，隐藏在谷仓里。  
他舔湿对方的手指，挑逗着僵硬的手茧，擦过柔软的指缝，努力又专注，却因为越发强烈的渴望而被打断，呜咽着满脸通红，再次埋入对方柔软的胸肌，滚烫又沉重的喘息在弗兰克的胸口燃烧。在身上沾染上自己的味道有些奇怪，但是后者并没有因此而感到介意。金发男人大概不知道，他的眼睛现在正在夜里熠熠生辉，月光下透明的蓝眼睛被点亮，烧穿那层薄薄的雾霭，升起今夜的篝火。终于布雷泽身上那条廉价牛仔裤也被轻松扒掉，暴露出的紧致却圆润的臀瓣手感极佳，湿润的手指掠过敏感的穴口，抽搐着紧缩的同时却也渗得湿漉漉。胸口传来前者小声的抱怨，努力解释着自己也不清楚到底为什么会这样，最终却因为自己不好意思继续说下去而自觉地完全闭嘴，任由对方的扩张动作。只是继续抚弄着年长者的小兄弟，让它又神气十足地站立起来。  
直到精彩部分到来，金发男人能够清楚感觉到自己的身体正紧紧包裹着对方吮吸，就像要把对方生生吃掉一样，随着呼吸而律动，九英寸的贯穿撑得他发痛，每一次抽送都压迫着鼠蹊部，性快感刺激着小腹轻轻痉挛，但是他依然努力地扭腰和它互动。他不只是要这个，就像他每次烂醉时都无法解脱。他想要融进弗兰克卡斯特的血肉和骨骼，将他据为己有，就算是杀了后者也在所不惜，他感受到火焰的灼痛，鞭促着灵魂索取更多。他想要杀了他，把他的血肉抛向空中，撕碎他的内脏，碾碎他的骨骼，最后杀了自己。铁锈味和令人昏昏欲睡的腐朽的木料味道混合在一起，他们会死在这里然后无人发现，腐烂成为虫豸的温床——最后他们的灵魂要一同在地狱燃烧殆尽——他终于知道了，他想要饱餐卡斯特的灵魂，二十年前就想要。他想要抽干他身上每一处罪孽然后据为己有，满手鲜血，跨过善良心胸开阔者的尸体，然后像野狼一样在山巅孤嚎。  
高潮伴随着他的啜泣，热浪刺激着脊椎让他绷直身体后仰，视线模糊。真是令人作呕，它们想要他这样做，就像那些地狱中每一个夜晚，它们揪扯着他的皮肤，撕咬他的肉，喝他的血，让他痛苦地尖叫，他知道它们亵渎的渴望，知道狼群想要什么，他就要转身离去，让它们在无穷无尽的饥渴中生不如死，就像它们对他的那样，以牙还牙以眼还眼。他伏在谷仓的地面，阂眼无言，认定一切都已经毁灭。  
凌晨两点，强尼布雷泽逃跑了，带走了弗兰克的大衣。  
凌晨两点，弗兰克卡斯特醒了，摸索着被强尼偷走的大衣。  
他们很久以前就相识，那时候强尼布雷泽还是个真正的傻瓜。受万千宠爱的小明星，顶着张涉世不深的傻瓜笑容。但是这种可笑的傻瓜气质并没有褪去，即使是在他于地狱夜复一夜的突围以后，在ASD折磨着他的神经后，他也没有就如此彻底陷入消沉中。这是个奇迹，因为无论是群魔还是鸟人都没能把他身上那股可口的甜橙气息抹杀掉，它们尝试了所有值得鄙夷的下劣手段，他依然顽强地犯着傻，还像当初那个金发的小男孩一样，在必要时展露出无邪的笑容。这种傻瓜的笑容从某种程度上来讲是相当震撼的，纯粹的为他人的幸福而快乐，而对自身的痛苦视若无睹。  
强尼布雷泽永远都是傻瓜，弗兰克卡斯特一直都知道，并且他不是傻瓜，他从未畏惧过那些黑夜中闪动的火光，当狼群哞叫，那一发子弹仍然等待着他，他无惧于死神无愧于自己——或许有时候他不是那么绅士，但无伤大雅。当他孤身一人行走在黑暗里，那些聒噪的嘶鸣也不曾使他步入深渊，它们的爪子与算计在他面前软弱无力，因为晨星已经为他点亮道路。他像一瓶久置而醇香的酒，知道自己要去哪里，他的目的书写得明亮清晰，从前是，现在也是。只是现在他要多做一件事，要拉上这个永远像羔羊一样难辨方向在黑暗中左冲右撞的傻瓜，走进阳光里。  
当火光闪耀在夜空下，当狼群放声咆哮，也不能阻止他。他从未因前者的尖叫而止步，他从已死之人中走来，走过生与死的连接线。  
这是天意。  
所以他也知道傻瓜为什么会突然逃跑——傻瓜总是会感到恐惧，恐惧自己的无能为力。但这条路线出自他的提早规划，因为他知道这里能够提供他们的快乐杀戮——他们总是会渴求这个，他知道强尼布雷泽本性如此，就像鲨鱼，鱼鳍割破平静的海面，伺血而动，最稀薄的铁锈味道也能使他亢奋。他熟悉这个谷仓，因为他曾经半死不活地躲进过这里，看着阳光穿透腐朽的屋顶，映照出空气中的尘埃，等待疼痛冷却。  
强尼布雷泽不是唯一的Amelia。  
他知道在哪里停放着一辆货车，他甚至知道他该怎样开着它抄近道把傻瓜撞进麦田里。  
等到碰撞发生的时候，金发男人都还没有意识到一切的始末，他只觉得他的骨头可能断了几根，几吨重的力度把他弹飞出去，疼痛在这种时刻往往迟得麻木。火光闪动，他脸上带着泥水地挣扎着从被自己的几个跟头压得满目狼藉无辜受损的麦田里狼狈地爬了起来。  
“你这个混蛋，你这个……你……”  
他透过货车支离破碎的挡风玻璃看到了那张熟悉的脸，又控制不住上气不接下气地笑起来，活像个甜橙味道的傻瓜金发小男孩。玻璃窗后的表情看起来似乎无可奈何又莫名其妙。  
他确实为傻瓜准备了一次完美的周末出游活动。


End file.
